


Only in Dreams

by andyetbyheaven



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyetbyheaven/pseuds/andyetbyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I started a long time ago but hadn't finished</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started a long time ago but hadn't finished

Practice has been intense. He can feel it in his aching muscles and the dreadful headache that’s beginning to creep at the center of his skull whenever he does something grueling with his body. The rest of the team was feeling it as well, many unable to even enter the showers to clean up because they were passed out at the locker room benches. Oenomaus had come in and made his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ speech, making them feel shitter than they already did and now everyone was silent. No one dared to complain about how practice had been extreme and how Oenomaus had worked them nearly to death. No one would even dream of it. After his shower, he made slow attempts to change but all of it felt overwrought and tried. 

“Shit…,” he heard Crixus say behind him, “I was supposed to meet Naevia thirty minus ago, she’s gonna flip shit.” He said browsing through his phone, reading what looks like text messages from his girlfriend. Oenomaus wasn’t joking when he had said the next practice will feel like a punishment, after their home game loss yesterday. And to emphasize that point he had prolonged practice by an hour. 

“OH SHIT!” Agron in turn heard himself curse. “What time is it?” 

“Umm….5:43,” Spartacus replied after pulling his cell out of his locker. 

“Shit…Shit…Shit,” was all his friends heard, before he collected the rest of his things and ran out of the locker room. 

“What the hell got into him,” asked Gannicus walking towards where Spartacus and Crixus were standing at their lockers collecting their things as well. 

“It’s almost six, you know what that means,” said Spartacus.

Gannicus let out a roaring laughter. “I honestly pity the dude, man,” he said continuing with a chuckle. 

Practice usually ends before five, and by around six the guys would disperse to go about their homes or whatever they had planned. Yet Agron splits from his friends by 5:30 each day for a purpose all his friends are well aware of and many called him a ‘creeper’ for. 

“Aw…come on you guy, I think it’s cute.” Naevia had once commented and was met with a grumbling of the guys. 

“It is kinda creepy dude.” His brother had said; which isn’t surprising since he’s heard it being said all year long. 

“Don’t listen to them Agron, they’re just being dicks. I think it’s really sweet. But I’m curious as to how long you plan to do it. I mean we graduate in just a few month, and there goes your chance.” Mira had countered, to which Agron actually took to consideration. She had been right, whatever his intent was, his chances at executing them after graduation were very unlikely. He knows he needed to act soon but how to go about doing it was beyond him. 

He ran across campus, trying to make it to the art building from the athletics building and it felt like planets apart. His body was already aching, but at this moment, his mind and heart overruled his body’s complaint. He dared to take a glance at his wrist watch, 5:55; _fuck!_

His legs were beginning to feel like they would give out any second now and he would find himself face-planted in the grass but when the building finally appeared in his sights it fueled his trek. The way he was jumping over raised rocks and railings made him feel as though he was running track; he thanked the God for his athleticism and turned the corner coming face to face to the art building exist doors. 

He immediately took pause and a sudden level of panic overtook his body. He had thought he was already late and he’d missed the one thing he looks forward to being in the presence of when he greets each morning. He had, since first encounter, never missed a day and he didn’t have to start now. But he wouldn’t face it this way, not when he’s breathing heavily and looks as though he’d been wrestling the weight of the world. All of a sudden he began to feel the impact of the strain he’s added to his body from the running, to his already over practiced body. He instantly turned back into the corner he arrived from and hid by placing himself against the wall. He coaxed his body to calm down and began to take in deep breathes in hopes of relieving some of the tensions he felt. He placed his hands on his chest and mentally willed his heart to beat slower. He remembered his mother’s words, _‘count backwards from 1 to 10,’_ and so he did. 

As soon as he felt he had better control over his body, he stood up straight and detached his back from the wall. He heard voices coming from around the corner he had just abandoned and waited till he can distinguish the one he’s been waiting for. Once he heard it, he turned back into the direction of the exit doors and saw, no more than six feet away from him, the boy that held his heart. He wore his usual odd colored jeans and nicely assorted graphic t-shirt. His hair was half bound as always and both sides of his wrist were adorned with a perfectly excessive amount of different types of bands. After he walked down the building steps, he began trailing towards Agron’s direction and raised his head where they had been focused on the ground. 

When their eyes met, everything suddenly felt as though it was going in slow motion. All the other students exiting the building faded along with the building itself, and nothing else remained but the two of them. Agron watched, no stared, as the other boy clung to his books and place the long strand of dark hair that had fallen on his face behind his ear hiding his shy smile. He gave one of his own shy smile and they kept their eye contact till they were just a few feet away from each other. 

“Hey,” Agron said breathlessly once they’ve reached a close distance but before they passed each other.

“Hi!” the other boy replied, raising his palm in a semi-wave, and just like that he was gone. 

Once the boy had passed him, Agron begged for a minuscule sized courage to turn around and look at the boy but he couldn’t. Agron was intimidating to many and his large frame and his somewhat aggressive personality had made him a force not to be reckoned with. But this boy, this golden skinned, beautiful boy stood as Agron’s one true and only weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Agron wasn’t crazy; he knows that very well. He would never dare to swear on it of course, but as far as his actions are concerned when it comes to Nasir, it was all reasonable. Now, logic would dictate that being in love with a boy he doesn’t know would surely be unreasonable but Agron can counter that as well. 

Agron knew Nasir, he knew him very well actually. He knows that Nasir loves art and French Artists. He hates coffee but has an unspoken addiction to Red Bull- Sugar Free. Although he takes a bunch of Art classes, he doesn’t aspire to become an artist. Nasir wants to become a social worker. He knows the blonde haired girl that’s always with him, Dara he’d heard her being called, is his best friend. He finds most things amusing and greets them with a soft laughter that makes Agron’s heart quicken and possibly fall over. He knows him quite well, he just didn’t acquire these informations directly from the boy himself. _He will however accept being called a stalker though._

Finals week had arrived, so as always all his friends were on edge. Most of them were running solely on coffee and energy drinks, while others, namely Duro and Gannicus, were running on beer. They’re testing out a theory that being partly intoxicated makes for a better studying. Or at least a less stressful studying. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” came the outburst from Gannicus as he stood up and began pacing in his living room. They’ve all gathered at Gannicus’ house to study and since his parents were out of town for the weekend, the place would be quiet. “My parents are gone, leaving the house to me for the weekend. And what the fuck am I doing? Fucking studying. THIS IS BULL SHIT!” he continued then stopped pacing, staring pointedly at his friends. 

“Dude, finals start on Monday, it’s not like we have a lot of choice.” Duro said, attempting at a reasoning for their utter boredom and stress.

“No, fuck that! All of you get your cell phones out and forward this text to everyone at school.” He said fiddling through his phone. 

They all did as instructed and one by one took their phones out; within a few minutes all their phones ‘dinged’ at the same time. 

“A “Fuck Finals” party at Gannicus’. Bring Booze.” Mira read out loud her text. 

“Are you serious, you wanna blow off finals?” Naevia asked.

“Not blow off. Just a one last ragger before graduation and while we’re at it to get the stress off finals. I see it.” Duro reasoned yet again.

There were a few protest from the girls, but they were soon silenced by the guys’ insistence. After a few planning and phone calls made, Gannicus was able to score enough alcohol to waste the entire school. And by 10pm his house and backyard was filled with the majority students of Capua High. The drinks were flowing with teenage stupidity close by and when midnight hit, there was not one student that spoke of finals. All that mattered was the completion of the remainder of drinks, ridiculous stunts around the pool and a major gratification of teenage hormonal desires. 

Agron had attempted at a drinking competition with Gannicus earlier in the night and now had found himself half coherent laying on the grass in the backyard. He had refused many of the drink offers he’s had for the past two hours now and he was beginning to calm down from his stupor. His mouth tasted funny and his eyes were having a hard time adjusting to his surroundings. _How much did he fucking drink?_ With much tried effort he was able to get himself off the grass and while still seated, he leaned his back against the cold wall sighing in content at the sensation. He looked around the yard for a moment and spotted Gannicus with the other basketball goons doing stunts over the pool. Many were cheering him on as he tried to walk over a large wooden plank they’ve place over the pool as though a bridge and although he was wobbly he managed to walk through every time. _How the fuck does the asshole do it, he’s had more drinks than anyone in the place._

Not only had Gannicus out drank Agron, who’s nearly twice his size, but he’s still drinking and doing stupid shit, while Agron is sitting on the grass feeling as though he was fighting for his life. 

“Are you ok?” He heard a soft voice above him ask.

“Yea….no.” he answered but didn’t look up to address the inquirer, his head felt far too heavy for that. 

“Are you sure? You look like death.” The other person stated with a chuckle and something tugged at Agron to look up and acknowledge the familiar voice. And so he did, and just like that he was hit by another wave of intoxication much worse than the shit load of booze he had consumed not a few hours ago. He didn’t say anything for a while, he tried to focus his eyes on the boy stood above him, doing his best to manifest only one version of him instead of two. _Nasir does not have a twin._

But Nasir simply chucked again at his state and took a seat beside him. Agron followed his movement and once the backyard light hit his face perfectly he was able to see the boy clearly. 

“Hi.” He heard himself whisper. 

“Hi,” Nasir replayed.

“I think Gannicus is an alcoholic,” Agron declared before he can stop himself. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ He immediately ducked his head at his own shame. 

“I…sorry I don’t know who Gannicus is.” Nasir said and he sheepishly turned away as well. 

With his head still down, Agron extended his right arm pointing towards the pool. “He’s the idiot walking over the pool with beer in his hand. And this is also his party.” He mumbled with his chin against his chest. 

“Oh, I didn’t know. My friend Dara heard about some party before finals and one of her friends texted her the address. So we decided to check it out.” Nasir explained. 

Agron finally lifted his head and leaned it against the wall that was supporting his back. He took in deep breaths it hopes of calming his nerves but all failed him. His mind and heart were screaming at him to get his shit together and talk to the boy, act on the ridiculous obsession he’s had all year long but the alcohol combined with everything else was beginning to call him for an inventible slumber. He closed his eyes for a moment answering to the call and after a while found it impossible to open them again. 

Nasir remained silent too. But after a while he brought his eyes to the boy next to him and let out a disappointment sigh at the sight. He mustered a small amount of courage and slowly lifted his hand to trace Agron’s face lightly, memorizing his features. But the boy didn’t move or react to the touch. His breaths were coming in and out steadily.

“You know,” Nasir began with a whisper, “each day we see each other at the Art building at exactly six o’clock, but trust me that’s not by coincidence.” He said and turned to himself to let out a small laugh.

“My class finishes every day at five but I wait till six to leave the building just so I can see you.” He continued, “Pathetic right?” he said turning to face Agron but all he got from the boy was a loud snore.

“I’ve always wondered what would happen if….” He paused again, “I guess I’ll never know.” He said and stood up to leave, but turned back to Agron. He leaned down and place a soft kiss on his forehead but didn’t immediately draw back. He leaned his head against the sleeping boy and allowed himself a moment of ‘what ifs’ before he turned back and walked towards the house. He needed to find Chadara and leave his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial idea was to end the story here, but now i'm having a second thought of continuing it. What do you think?

Agron woke up the next morning cursing Gannicus’ name and making a mental note to never agree to any of his ideas. And of course to never allow alcohol in his sight; just the thought of it was making him want to purge his gut out again. He was laying on what appears to be the living room couch, while the others, adjacent to him, were taken over by Crixus and Spartacus. And Gannicus was passed out on the floor, which Agron nearly tripped over twice when going to the bathroom. The ladies were nowhere in sight though, but hearing voices from the kitchen he figured that’s where they were.

As his hangover began to take ease, many of the mistakes he’s made in the past twelve hours dawned on him. He has a Chemistry exam in less than 24 hours which he had not studied a word of; and considering how crappy he was feeling now, he will not be making attempts to study any further. _He absolutely hates Gannicus right now._

Leaving Gannicus’ place and how he’d ended up in his own bed may as well been a blur, he had been a zombie throughout the whole process. When evening came he tried to study a little bit more but the idea that his exam was now less than ten hours away made the whole thing seem impossible. So he deprived himself of sleep and studied till the morning sun greeted him.

He had done the same thing for the remainder of his classes. As a senior, he’s only required to take three exams and after chemistry, he assumed two more sleepless nights to study for Literature and Geometry. He’d avoided most of his friends and they in turn had avoided him and each other. They all had come to the conclusion that studying together wasn’t going to work because nothing would be done. Agron especially avoided the odd feeling he’s been experiencing, as though he’s missing something about the night of Gannicus’ party. Or it may have been the fact that he’d now gone on for three days without sleep.

After his last exam, he walked out of the Math building and journeyed with determined steps, thinking nothing else but of his bed. His eyes were burning red and his body was aching in places he didn’t even know it could do that. As he walked towards the car park he saw a familiar blonde walking towards him and her eyes locked onto his. He felt a sudden discomfort but quickly ignored it, the need to sleep outweighed all things right now.

Once she’d reached him, she lifted her right hand and poked his chest with her index finger.

“YOU…are a freakin idiot,” she shouted continuing to poke him, which seems to cause him a small amount of pain actually.

“Lady, I’m tired as hell and I’m experiencing major insomnia. Poke me again and I’m gonna kick you across campus.” He said, taken back by his own bitchyness.

“You wouldn’t hit a girl,” she said, but took her hand back anyway unwilling to risk it.

“Then I’ll get my cousin Saxa to come and do it,” he heard himself whine and swiftly begged himself to stop.

“Wow…and you’re then guy he’s been waiting for all year. You’re more of a girl than him.” She said and began walking past him, “You can both be miserable for all I care.”

 When Agron noticed she’d finally decided to leave him alone, he continued with his trek towards his car in dreams of his bed. But suddenly his body stopped as though he’d run into a giant invisible force field of realization. Something the blonde chick had said, _‘he’s been waiting’_. Agron said the words out loud to himself just to clarify that’s what he heard the girl say.  Once confirmed he turned and sprinted towards her direction.

“Wait, hey wait….” He was tired, sleepy and his body hurt but all that was silenced for a promise of a prospect.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” he said breathlessly once he’d reached her. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder to prevent her from walking further and she yielded.

“Oh, now you wanna talk?” she said with sarcasm dripping from her pink lips.

“You said….you said ‘he waited’, what do you mean?” he asked still attempting to catch his breath.

She let out an annoyed sigh as her shoulders deflated. She was finding herself falling victim to his puppy dog eyes begging her to speak.

“You know how you two see each other every day at the Art building…” she started and saw as Agron looked away sheepishly, “Well, everyday Nasir would be hopeful, that this would be the day his oversized secret crush would grow some balls and say something more than ‘hi’… but you didn’t. So the night of your friend’s party, he thought he’d take shit into his own hands and tell you how he felt. Then of course when he came to talk to you…”

“…I was too fucked up to hear what he had to say.” Agron finished for her. A sudden wave of guilt and pain overtook his body. His body felt weakened and his knees were near giving out. He quietly and slowly walked to the bench near them and sat down.

The night of Gannicus’ party came rushing back to him. He remembered Nasir, maybe not clearly, but he remembers the familiar feeling he’d experienced when he’s in the presence of Nasir. He remembered his battle with sleep while attempting to decipher what the boy was telling him _. ‘…it was not by coincidence.’_

“I told you you’re an idiot,” he heard Chadara say making him feel worst. “However, I am feeling slightly Christian today so I’ll let you have a final chance.”

He sluggishly lifted his head with much required effort to look at the girl. It seems she was smiling, or gleaming maybe. She walked closer to where he was sitting and stood above him.

“He hadn’t left campus yet,” she said softly, “he’s currently in the Chem building checking his exam grades and if you go now…”

He didn’t let her finish. He ran fast and hard towards where he knew the Chemistry building was, “don’t fuck this up,” he heard her call after him. He mentally thanked the Gods for great best friends of the world while making quick turn of each building till he came in the sight of the Chem building doors.

He knew exactly where the Chemistry exam grades were posted. He remembered walking away from the area in disappointment yesterday at discovering his shameful C+. And once he’d reached it, he pressed his feet hard on the floor to stop himself. Nasir stood, in front of the board on the balls of his feet, trying to read his grade. He was dressed as he usually did, in his faded jeans but this time instead of his usual t-shirt, he was wearing a long sleeved one. His hair was half-bounded but looked a bit messy, as though he’s been ruffling through it all day. _A good way to relief stress during an exam_ , he noted.

“I bet you go an A,” he said once he reached a distance, he knew he’d be heard.

He seem to have startled Nasir but the boy did really well to conceal it. He gave him a sly grin and turned to face him.

“Actually, A-, I’ve been distracted a bit lately.” He said and ducked his head to hide the shy smile that took over his face.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Agron said and moved a few steps closer to Nasir.

Agron has never stood this close to Nasir before. For one, he’s always thought Nasir had dark brown eyes but under the florescent they were honey colored or maybe even golden. He also had a small scar right above his brow he’d never noticed. But the scar in no way diminished the beauty in the face before him. His hands itched, calling for him to touch and so he bravely did. He caressed Nasir’s cheek with his palm and the touch alone caught his breath. His heart was beating unnaturally fast, but as he stepped even closer he swears he could hear the other boy’s heart beating just as fast, in sync with his.

Nasir kept his eye contact and slowly found himself leaning towards the touch. He moved closer to Agron, following his lead till their faces were mere centimeters away from each other.

“I’m sorry,” Agron whispered and Nasir could feel his hot breath crashing against his lips.

“What for?” he asked studying Agron’s face and clearly noticing the distress he felt.

“For the way I acted at Gannicus’ party, that was…” he moved his eye away from Nasir, if there was anything he regretted the most about his life, that night would top all.

But Nasir simply gave a soft laughter, “You were pretty messed up,” he said.

“Yea,” Agron took pause to meet Nasir’s eyes again. All the emotions he felt for the boy were too immense for words to do them justice. There was so much he wished to convey, so much he wanted Nasir to understand. That they were not strangers, but lovers in the most unconventional and unexplainable way. That their love was real and honest forged from silent declaration of romance and missed opportunities. It may have been unusual but it remained untarnished or lessened by the fact. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Nasir’s taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I waited so long,” he whispered.

“It’s ok,” was Nasir’s only reply and he was right.

None of it was important now. They were both here and they both knew now. Their feelings for each other was reciprocated and it all became overwhelming and large but equally exciting and beautiful. Nasir placed his hands on either side of Agron’s waist and they held on to each other as though the other would somehow fade away. Just then, Agron leaned down and seized Nasir’s lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and slow. It wasn’t frantic or hurried as he’d expected it would be, considering how long they’ve both yearned for each other. But they both took their time, to discover and explore each other. It felt amazing and he was convinced soon enough his heart would explode. But everything about the scene was perfect. Nasir having to rise on the balls of his feet to reach Agron’s lips and how Agron in turn was holding him against his own body with the hand that wasn’t cupping his cheek. And the whole thing was exquisite, unbelievable and it all made sense. 


End file.
